


Koujaku and the Sexy Sword

by DanmakuSpam



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanmakuSpam/pseuds/DanmakuSpam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat of a sequel to the 'Noiz Screws the Pizza' fic from about a month back.<br/>oh dear gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koujaku and the Sexy Sword

The day Koujalu got his long ass sword, he knew it was love. And he wanted to shove it up his doily shaped ass.

As of recent times, Koujakjak and Aobatman were having relationship issues. Aobay wanted to have sex in at McDonalds but Koujabintheballs was all like "hell no, you know thats were noiz and clear make there computer children"

So then Aobable got a fuckin anime and was all like 'bye bitch see you fuckin laters'

Koujak's kokoro was brokoro once again. Was it too late to pull a homura? maybe. but then again he didn't want to have sex and fucking McDonalds. He wanted sex at arbys. at least there food was good and no robot meme babies would be made there. Plus the rats in the back were nice to Koujam, they braided his hair.

But today, Koujack was ready to have a relationship with someone he knew he had love for. More then Aoba. It was his sword. the sword he used to kill those men in black suits with, they knew they wanted to cut off his finger toes and sell them to science. he knew they were gonna take them while he slept.

oh yeah and he killed his mom too, i think.

when Kojakos got home from his job he set down his sword on his bed and gazed at with an anime sparkle in his eye. he set down his earnings of hair clipping he got from his job and changed out of his red kimono.  
to a loin cloth. it was his favorite thing to wear when they had the sex. he never washed it. it smelled like motherfuckin chicken.

He went back to his bedroom to find that his swords cover was off and on the floor. The sword was fukcin ready.

Kouople then smashed his lips against his swords and french kissed it until he cut his tounge on the blade. he then proceeded to grab the end of the swrod and shove it up his ass.

To show that he was aroused, wild Koujaku then made car noise's. such as beeping and loud screeching. He then started to sing that one song that goes "ANNNDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILLLLLLLLLLLLL ALLLWAAYSSSS LOOOVVEEE YOOOOOUUUUU." very loudly in his best anime school girl voice

It was only moments until Kouman was about to cum, he then got and idea. 

He then took the blade of his sword and shoved it right up there. He was please but also hurt, badly.

Koujaku then had to go to the hospital.

\----

About nine moths later, Koujaku was called back to the hospital again to come and see his newborn kid. The new baby was small, blonde haired and had a fox like face.

Koujakus sword, had given birth to Ryuuhou.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry.


End file.
